Wash the Spider Out
Story Luna and Mokuba are at the Arcadia House, where Luna is continuing his training with Espa Roba. Mokuba is talking with Leon, a new member who’s about the same age as him. He has dark maroon hair, tied up in the back. He’s wearing a light blue sleeved shirt underneath a cream colored jacket, with navy blue shorts. His skin is white like ice cream, and he has hazel eyes. Mokuba pokes his arm, it being squishy. Mokuba: Wow. It really is like a marshmallow. Leon: I’ve found out that my alien DNA is from a species called Lewodan. My family is rich, and I was able to look up known alien species from a while back. Mokuba: So, why come here? Leon closes his eyes, as he levitates in the air. The lights in the room flicker as he does, then are restored to normal as he lands back on the ground. Leon: My main ability is using electromagnetism to levitate. But when I do, that happens. The Arcadia House has become known for being able to train hybrids like myself to better control my powers, as Mr. Roba is doing for that girl there. Broder: And that is exactly what we intend to do. Broder appears behind Leon and Mokuba, startling them. Broder: Harnessing your powers to their absolute fullest, so you can use, or not use them, to your discretion. Leon: Thank you again, Mr. Broder. It’s because of you that I can learn to move forward with my powers. Luna is concentrating heavily, as Espa keeps a calm expression. He has a wall formed in his mind, though Luna’s mental assault begins to cause the wall to erode. Espa: Don’t try and destroy the wall as a whole. Focus on a single spot of the wall, and hammer through it. T-Bone and Weevil, who were on guard duty, walk inside, eyes glazed over. Broder spots them, suspicious. Broder: And what do you two think you’re doing? (He floats over towards them.) If you two are here, who’s on sentry duty? T-Bone: (In a trance) It don’t matter, dawg. As long as the Dark One continues to grow. Weevil: (In a trance) All of us must bow to the Dark One’s will. Broder: Espa! We have a problem here! Espa and Luna come out of their training, as T-Bone charges at Broder, throwing a fist at him. Broder phases through T-Bone, freezing him in the process. Weevil summons Hercules Beetle, which eats a part of the floor, firing a laser. Broder flies aside to dodge, as the laser hits T-Bone, shattering the ice. T-Bone places his hands to the ground, pumping his jackhammers. The Arcadia House shakes, everyone struggling to keep on their feet. Leon levitates over the ground, the lights flickering as he does. Mokuba, Luna and Espa hit the ground, as Broder surveys the area. He sees shadow spiders approaching the necks of those grounded. Broder: What are these magnificent creatures? Broder lands, his Rune Eye focusing on a shadow spider. It climbs up Luna, biting into her neck. Luna’s mind opens up, Broder seeing the darkness spreading to control it. However, a stronger darkness appears, resembling Zorc in appearance. Luna’s innate darkness counters the shadow spider, it breaking to dust. Luna recovers, while Mokuba and Espa stand, under the control of the spiders. Broder: What was that darkness inside her mind? I will have to find out later. Broder phases through a wall, retreating. Luna gets up, the others approaching her, cornering her. Luna: No! Stay back! Leon swoops down, picking her up. Hercules Beetle fires lasers at them, Leon moving to dodge. Espa then releases lightning, catching them. However, Leon’s lack of control over his electromagnetism counters it and destroys it. Luna: Okay. Focus, Luna. Pick a spot and hammer through. Luna focuses her mind on T-Bone, breaking into his mind, finding the darkness controlling him. She releases a mind burst, as T-Bone stops, falling over. Espa counters with his own mind burst, getting into Leon’s mind. Leon groans, as he’s forced to drop Luna. She crashes through a table, breaking her fall. She moans from the collision, as the others approach her. Luna: (Weakly) No. Stay back. Lightning then encompasses the room, electrocuting everyone. The shadow spiders are destroyed, as those controlled fall to the ground. Luna looks confused, as she sees Thunder and Broder coming down the stairs. Broder: Excellent control there, Thunder. Thunder: Yeah, but that’s what I do! Give them the shock down! Luna runs over to Mokuba, helping him up. Mokuba: Ugh. What happened? Luna cares to Mokuba, as Broder stares at her with his Rune Eye. Broder: What, just what was that feeling of pure evil? And more importantly, how can it not consume her? End Scene Amp-Eye hops from a roof, landing into Domino Square. Seeker lands behind him, snarling at him. Amp-Eye reverts, as Yami faces Roman, who stares him down, forming spider legs out of his back. Roman: Well, well. Yami. Yami: So, you’re the latest pawn of this darkness. Though I do have to ask. Who are you? Roman: I was once Roman, lead scientist of Kaiba Corp. Now, I am the leader of a revolution, to give the Dark One an army to destroy all! Yami sees spiders crawling on the ground, then moves his eyes towards Seeker, him ready to pounce. Yami activates the Dueltrix. Yami: Already. My only other question, how tough are you? Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, as he transforms. He turns into Frankenstrike, gaining several Mechamorph spots on his body, including on his chest, back, neck and legs. His arms are completely black with green circuits as a Mechamorph, and his left eye is a Mechamorph's eye. Franken Grade: What, Franken Grade? Maybe this could work. Franken Grade stretches his fist at Roman, who moves a shadow spider leg, impaling the arm. The spiders come at him on the ground, as Franken Grade pulls and tears through the Mechamorph section, it regenerating. Seeker charges and goes to grab Franken Grade’s towers, as he rolls to the side, stretching his fist and punching Seeker. Seeker goes to tackle Franken Grade, who morphs his arms together, forming a rope to trip him. Seeker trips and skids across the ground, as Franken Grade runs past it. Spiders crawl up Franken Grade’s body, going for the neck. Franken Grade: The Mechamorph section should protect me from his control. But just in case. Franken Grade’s towers spark with lightning, getting ready to fire. However, his Mechamorph sections freak out, them fluxating out of control. The lightning destroys the spiders it touches, but it leaves Franken Grade without an attack. Franken Grade: (Groans) Figures. Roman: The electromagnetic field that you’re producing is affecting those sections of your body. So your fusions can have some fatal flaws. Roman uses his shadow spider legs to walk over to Franken Grade, as he lifts Franken Grade’s head by the chin. Roman: You shall be a valuable pawn in the Dark One’s plans. Franken Grade: Like you aren’t one? Roman: I am much more valuable than a pawn. I possess darkness directly from the Dark One himself, not being taken by some pitiful spider. Franken Grade: At least you’re all consistent. Mindless followers. Franken Grade releases lightning, electrocuting Roman. Roman screams as he retracts, as Franken Grade smiles, his Mechamorph parts fluxuating. Franken Grade: I may be at a disadvantage, but that doesn’t mean I can’t fight back. Roman: (Smirks) But, you’ve already lost. Thanks to the true pet that I found. Seeker grabs onto Franken Grade’s towers, draining his electricity. Franken Grade howls, as he reverts. Yami activates the Dueltrix, when he stops, his eyes turning black. A shadow spider has situated itself on Yami’s neck, biting in and taking control. Roman: And with that, my plan is complete. It doesn’t matter if anyone else can resist. No one is strong enough to defeat the Signer Yami. Amneal: Master! Amneal leaps and hops like a ninja, landing and bowing at Roman’s feet. Amneal: We have a situation. Noah Kaiba has gathered a group of soldiers to take us down. Roman: Nothing he can do can stop us now. He wouldn’t dare releasing the vampire woman, and no average human is strong enough to fight us. Hassleberry: Good thing most of us aren’t normal! Roman turns, as Jack, Jim, Hassleberry, Valon and Bolt standing across from them. Roman: It matters not. Roman snaps his fingers, as several mind controlled civilians march towards them in a zombie like march. Jim: Most of those are Westerners. We need to watch our attacks. Bolt: Oh, so if they were Easterners, you’d order to go all out. Jack: Easterners are more vicious in battle. Bolt: Heh. Because we’re so scared of you lot. Valon: Can you blokes please moan and complain after the fight? What’s the play, Atlas? Jack: Bolt, hold the civilians off. Hassleberry, fight the grey haired freak. Hassleberry: No problem. Bolt: You’re sidelining me?! I’m your strongest! Jack: Jim, see if you can tame that beast. Seeker snarls at them, sniffing the energy being released from the Blazing Soul exo-suit eagerly. Jim: Jack, (He draws his whip.) it would be my genuine pleasure. Jack: Valon, you’re with me. Jack and Valon dash at Roman, as Roman swats a shadow spider leg. Jack holds his arms up, taking the blow while stopping it, his Blazing Soul aura glowing brighter. Seeker’s eyes gleam with the light, as he goes over towards Jack. Jim cracks his whip at Seeker’s feet, it hissing and looking at Jim. Jim: Hey there, gorgeous. Wanna dance? Bolt unenthusiastically forces the civilians back, swatting them away, his strength knocking them away with ease. Bolt turns, seeing Hassleberry going for an elbow slam at Amneal, him dodging with inhuman speed to dodge, punching Hassleberry in the side. Hassleberry stumbles, as Amneal digs his heel into Hassleberry’s foot, forcing him to kneel in time for Amneal to strike his jaw with his knee. Amneal: This will be your end. Though, if you serve the Dark One, you shall be spared! A shadow spider bites down on the back of Hassleberry’s neck, his eyes narrowing into reptile like slits. Hassleberry roars, as he goes to punch Amneal. Amneal leaps into the air, then jumps off Hassleberry’s arm, flipping into the air. Amneal: So predictable. You really can’t do anything, can… A sonic blast hits Amneal, knocking him to the side and causing him to crash down. Hassleberry looks, seeing Bolt there, arm cannon steaming. Bolt: Looked like you needed a hand. Hassleberry: Thanks. But what about… A civilian grabs onto Bolt’s arm, trying to drag him down. Bolt swipes his arm up, the civilian going flying off. Bolt: Can’t harm me. Hassleberry: In that case, back me up! Amneal recovers and charges back in at Hassleberry, him parrying a jab and blocking several kicks and punches. Hassleberry punches at Amneal, who sidesteps to dodge, only to be hit by a sonic blast. Amneal hits the ground, as Hassleberry pins him down. Hassleberry sees the spider on his neck, as he pinches and destroys it. Amneal groans, passing out. Hassleberry: I’ve got this now! Help the others! Valon leaps into the air, coming down crashing down with a fist. Roman uses his spider legs to walk backwards, the fist cratering the ground. Jack dashes in, releasing a punch that releases a burst of blazing energy, destroying a spider leg that it connects with. The leg regenerates, as Roman scowls. Roman: Perhaps I need some assistance with you. Yami. Yami walks over, activating the Dueltrix and drawing two cards. Jack and Valon see him put the cards on the blades, in disarray. Jack: Yami?! You of all people fell for this?! To think that you’re considered the best. Roman: Yes. And now, he is mine! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Davy Back. Davy Back dashes in, as he throws a punch at Jack, him catching it, it powering his exo-suit. Davy Back extends his tentacles, plugging into Jack’s Blazing Soul. Jack falls back, energy drained. Seeker fires an energy blast, Jim dodging it. Jim continues to whip at Seeker’s feet, as Seeker lunges at Jim. Jim dodges with ease, as his Eye of Orichalcum spots the spider on Seeker’s neck. Jim: Ah, the Eye never fails. Jim cracks the whip, striking Seeker on the neck, destroying the spider. Seeker hisses in confusion, falling to his knees. Jim: Now then, time to break you. Valon kicks at Davy Back, him catching the attack with ease. Davy Back stimulates his arm muscles, his fist flying at a blinding speed. Valon’s visor tracks its movement, as he manages to dodge. Valon’s fist releases steam, as its power increases, punching Davy Back square in the face. Davy Back skids back, though his tentacles wrap around Valon’s arm, dragging him with him. The tentacles stretch and plug into Valon’s chest plate, draining his energy. Valon’s systems shut down, as his eyes go back and forth on his visor monitor. Valon: Oh, not good, mate! Valon collapses, as he falls to his knees, gasping for breath. He falls over, his breathing slowing. Jack: Valon! Get it together! Davy Back charges in and punches Jack again, him tumbling back. Jack recovers, his anger and aura growing. Jack dashes in, at a faster speed than before, going to punch Davy Back. Davy Back stimulates the nerves in his legs, the muscles expanding and him leaping back. Bolt goes over to Valon, tearing the chest plate off, and begins chess compressions. Valon: (Gasps) Helmet. Bolt pulls the helmet off too, as Valon gasps in relief. Valon: Whew! Just learned of a bug in my armor. If it shuts down, it cuts off all my circulation, as it essentially fuses with me. Bolt: Rest then. I’ll help our pompous leader. A shadow spear impales Bolt’s left arm, him yelling in pain. The spear sticks in the ground as Roman looks down at him from above. Roman: Even if you could possibly stop me, you won’t be going anywhere soon. If the blondie is your leader, then I will silence him. Jack punches at Davy Back several times, Davy Back dodging, parrying and countering his attacks. Jack’s aura and strength continues to grow, as Davy Back stimulates and expands his muscles, his attacks becoming stronger and taking less damage. Roman moves behind Jack, him being completely absorbed in the battle, not even noticing him. Roman forms a shadow spear, getting ready to thrust it. Roman: Die! Roman stabs at Jack, who turns in time to see Bolt stand in the way, the spear impaling through his chest. His left arm has been torn off, electricity sparking from the break, and from the hole through his chest. Jack: What?! Why? Why would you?! You’re an Easterner! Bolt: (Weakly) Heh. There’s no difference between us. We both think the other side of the wall is filled with scum, we both refuse to accept we were wrong, and we both sought the power to make a difference. Bolt falls to the ground, the shadow spear breaking away. Jack’s anger rises, as his red aura begins swirling around him, creating a whirlwind as well. Davy Back reverts. Roman: Quickly! Transform again and destroy him! Yami activates the Dueltrix and draws two cards. He places the cards on the blades, as he slaps down the Dueltrix. He transforms into The Jetworst, Roman in disbelief. Roman: But how? Jim: My Eye of Orichalcum can look into minds if desired. I saw in Seeker’s mind here that you were controlling him, and he can in turn control Yami’s transformations. Roman bellows, as he rises above the others on his spider legs, firing shadow webs from his hands. Jim cracks his whip, as Seeker responds, firing an energy blast to destroy it and blast through Roman’s legs, destroying them and causing him to fall. Roman: Yami! Defend me! The Jetworst runs forward, as he jumps a small distance to tackle Jack. Jack kicks him away, sending him flying into the sky. The Jetworst controls his path with his wings, as he dive bombs at Jack. Jack cocks his fist back, its aura resembling a fire. Jack: Blazing soul! Jack swings his fist, meeting with The Jetworst, his squishy body forming around the fist as Jack’s fist squishes The Jetworst’s face in. The recoil sends The Jetworst flying and skimming over the ground like a pebble, crashing into a tree. Hassleberry keeps the civilians back, as Jim cracks his whip. Seeker dashes at Roman, who forms a shadow spider leg to stop it. Seeker grabs the leg, his hand sparking with red energy, absorbing the darkness. The leg breaks away, as Seeker squeezes Roman in his hands, absorbing the darkness. Roman screams, as the darkness is sucked out of him. Roman: No! I cannot lose to such a dull creature! Roman’s eyes return to normal, as explosions of darkness occur all over. The shadow spiders all wither and die, as the controlled civilians fall unconscious. The Jetworst groans, as he reverts. Yami: Ugh. That was a fist. Yami spots Jack, who goes over to Bolt’s corpse, silently grieving over him. End Scene The police arrive on scene, a white blanket covering Bolt’s body as it is taken away. Valon, Hassleberry, Jack, Jim and Yami are giving their statements, as Valon is being checked out by paramedics. Roman is arrested, while Banner is taken off in an ambulance. A limousine pulls up, Noah getting out. Jack, face angry, heads over to him. Noah: Well done. Roman will be locked away for that, and Banner should return to his regular self in no time to continue his research. You did well. Jack: Well. WELL?! You’re calling Bolt’s death well?! Noah: He was an Easterner, as you said. While the loss of his tech is a big blow to the New Enforcers, you will have to move off it since you’ll be my elite fighting force. Jack: Forget it. I’m out. Noah: Excuse me?! Jack: You said that this team was to become the new law of this town, setting the standard. We shall do so, but not as your disposable pawns. The Enforcers were, are, and always will be, fighters for justice! Noah: (Sighs) In that case, I shall need the Blazing Soul exo-suit back. It is our only proto-type. Jack: Not anymore. Jack walks off, Noah snapping his fingers. Two armed guards come out of the limo, as Jack turns, with a death glare in his eyes. Jim cracks his whip, as Seeker roars, scaring the guards. Noah grunts with that, as he and the guards get back in the limo, it driving off. Jack: Nice job. Jim: We really going to reform the Enforcers? Jack: Yes. But we’ll be a smaller operation now. Just this group. Jim: Probably for the best. Hassleberry, Valon and Yami come over. Hassleberry: We gave them the story with the breakout. Yami: And fortunately for you, they decided to let you stay out of jail, for your valiant effort in saving the city. Jack: Is that a tone of frustration in your voice? Yami: We have differing views on how this city, no, this world, should be. But, if someone like Roman comes up again, I’ll feel better knowing you have my back. Don’t do anything that’ll make me come after you. Jack: I’d like to see you try. Yami walks off, as the others form a circle. Jack: So, a team? Valon: Eh, maybe later. I have to go find some new tech, try to fix that flaw in my armor. Hassleberry: I’m in, that’s for sure. Kaiba Corp may have hired me, but I have no ties to that Noah kid. I’ll follow you anywhere, soldier. Seeker purrs, as Jim pets him on the head. Jim: Seeker agrees with us. He no longer wants to be locked away. Jack: In that case, I hereby name us, the New Enforcers! Characters * Luna * Mokuba * Arcadia Movement ** Espa Roba ** Leon ** Broder ** T-Bone ** Weevil Underwood *** Hercules Beetle ** Thunder * Yami * New Enforcers ** Jack Atlas ** Jim Cook ** Tyranno Hassleberry ** Bolt Tanner (death) ** Valon * Noah Kaiba Villains * Roman Goodwin (reverted at end) * Amneal (returns to Professor Banner at end) * Seeker (joins New Enforcers) * Controlled Victims Aliens Used * Franken Grade (first appearance) * Davy Back * The Jetworst (unintentional) Trivia * This episode highlights a common feature in superhero comics, an enemy does something to control a hero, leaving it up to the others to save the day. * This episode is to highlight the formation of the New Enforcers. * This episode sets up the next major arc, with Broder seeing Luna's darkness. * Bolt's death is to motivate Jack to abandon (slightly) his prejudice ways, and to move the group's ideals forward. * Franken Grade is Viktor Grade, which appeared in Ryder 10. * The Jetworst returns! Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Shadow Rider Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc